The First Year of Lyla Ashburn
by Ananda Armstrong
Summary: Olá! Eu sou Ananda Armstrong, e queria a opinião de vocês, leitores. Estou escrevendo no momento uma fanfic original de Harry Potter, com personagens e vai se passar um pouco antes do Teddy Lupin entrar em Hogwarts. Vai ser sobre a vida escolar de alguns personagens, e eu queria saber se vocês leriam uma história assim. Para mais informações, clique no título!


Olá! Eu sou Ananda Armstrong, e estou com uma dúvida fatal no momento, por isso queria a ajuda de vocês, leitores. Estou escrevendo no momento uma fanfic original de Harry Potter, isto é, uma fanfic em Hogwarts com personagens que não são os que estamos acostumados a ver e todos serão originais. Vai se passar um pouco antes do Teddy Lupin entrar em Hogwarts, e como eu planejo fazer uma saga de sete livros (ou seja, vão ser sete fanfics, uma de cada ano, que é a vida escolar dos personagens), vai acabar abrangendo um pouco o Teddy posteriormente.

Minha pergunta é: vocês leriam, acompanhariam e mandariam reviews? Porque eu realmente quero fazer isso e não pretendo abandonar. Mas para isso acontecer, preciso saber se teria público, sabe? Eu sei que esse tipo de história funciona em inglês, por isso se eu não receber resposta daqui, eu vou acabar postando em inglês. Como eu realmente queria incentivar esse tipo de história aqui no Brasil, pensei em escrever em português. Vou deixar um trecho aqui, e então vocês me dizem se topam o desafio, pode ser?

 _"Não, por favor, parem de dançar." Lyla murmurava durante o sono, se revirando na cama e torcendo as cobertas ao redor de seu corpo._

 _Sonhava com gnomos de jardim dançando ao redor dela, mantendo-a amarrada e fazendo uma espécie de dança. Era a vingança deles por todas as vezes que a garota os perturbou e explodiu bombas coloridas na toca deles. Bom, Lyla sempre achou que era tudo muito marrom por lá._

 _"Parem de dançar, vocês estão me deixando tonta." Reclamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas grossas. Estava na ponta da cama, e seu irmão Jude a olhava divertidamente enquanto a garota sofria no próprio sonho. Era clara a semelhança dos dois pela pele leitosa, sobrancelhas grossas, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes._

 _"Isso é melhor que ver o Marshall cagar na cabeça do papai por vingança." Comentou para si mesmo, encostado na porta, com um pacote de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores nas mãos. Marshall era a coruja da família, e podia ser bem rebelde se o pai não dava guloseimas da marca que ele gostava. Isso provava quão mesquinha aquela ave podia ser às vezes, mas sempre entregava as correspondências onde quer que fosse e era ótimo com pousos. "Olha só, chocolate. Hoje é meu dia de sorte."_

 _"Quando eu sair daqui, eu acabo com a raça de vocês." Praguejou baixinho, suspirando e chegando cada vez mais na ponta da cama, até que caiu com um baque surdo e uma exclamação de susto. Lyla sentia seu corpo dolorido pela queda, especialmente sua cabeça. Bom, o irmão mais velho sempre disse que os pais deixaram ela cair no chão quando era pequena e ela bateu a cabeça, quem sabe agora as coisas não voltavam ao normal. Levantou do chão com os olhos verde musgo arregalados e os cabelos castanho claro bagunçados em um ninho de passarinho. Sua expressão era lívida, composta de puro susto e desnorteada de uma pessoa que havia acabado de acordar._

 _"Você fala enquanto dorme, é incrível." Jude gargalhou da irmã, pegando um feijãozinho com a aparência desagradável e jogando na direção dela. "Sério, é melhor que ver o Marshall fazendo coco na cabeça do papai de manhã. Você sonhou de novo com gnomos?"_

 _"Eu te odeio." A garota murmurou com uma carranca desagradável, tirando o feijãozinho do próprio cabelo. "Isso era pra a viagem, esconda isso dos nossos pais antes que eles vejam que você comeu agora. E se você resolver usar isso dos gnomos contra mim, saiba que eu já guardei muitos podres seus deles."_

 _"Você é cruel." Jude exclamou, abrindo a boca em choque sem se preocupar com o feijãozinho meio mastigado na superfície da sua língua. "Sua pequena chantagista, vai arder junto de Voldemort."_

 _"Aprendi com o melhor, agora sai daqui." A garota de apenas onze anos pegou o travesseiro, mirando no irmão de treze anos, mas acertando a lateral do armário que ficava ao lado da porta. "E fecha essa boca, seu nojento."_

 _Jude se desviou do novo projétil lançado pela garota, que ele descobriu posteriormente ser um hipogrifo de pelúcia dado a ela quando tinha oito anos. Saiu gargalhando pelo corredor, voltando para seu quarto para guardar o pacote de feijõezinhos e verificar se tudo estava pronto no seu malão para irem à estação._

 _"Merlin, eu juro que se eu ficar na mesma casa que esse troglodita, me jogo de alguma torre bem alta." Revirou os olhos, se levantando enquanto se levantava com uma das mãos apoiada na cama para compensar o fato das suas pernas estarem bambas. "Já não basta ter que aturar a vida inteira e durante as férias, eu vou ficar maluca se compartilhar a mesma sala comunal que ele por mais sete anos."_

 _Após levantar, Lyla ficou paralisada no quarto e sem saber o que fazer primeiro. Era sua primeira vez indo à Hogwarts na vida, estava cheia de expectativas e havia lido "Hogwarts, Uma História" para evitar ficar perdida, ou acreditar em qualquer baboseira que o irmão tentasse fazê-la acreditar. Graças à Hermione Granger, uma nova versão do livro havia sido publicada, e dessa vez com coisas atuais. A última versão de Batilda Bagshot, devia ter sido publicada há mais de setenta anos, na melhor das hipóteses. Enfim, o ponto é: ansiedade a consumia por dentro e a garota simplesmente olhou para o teto, enfeitiçado para ter constelações em luzes douradas. Variava muito as constelações, e as luzes sempre se reorganizavam de forma que uma diferente tomasse forma a cada semana. Agora, o Cruzeiro do Sul apontava para a porta do quarto dela, que tomou isso como um sinal do que devia fazer._

 _Se sentia anormalmente muda, e francamente, era uma figura de dar pena. Lyla sentia as próprias olheiras no rosto de uma noite pobremente dormida, juntamente com o cansaço e a vontade de falar escassa. Seu estômago revirava, contribuindo com uma sensação de enjoo desagradável. Caminhou até a cozinha como se andasse para seu próprio funeral, passando pelo quadro ausente da sua tia avó no meio do caminho, e descendo a escadaria de madeira estreita. As paredes da escadaria eram de um branco meio acinzentado, pelos anos de pés sujos roçando na parede e pegadinhas malsucedidas. Já o resto da casa era branco como as nuvens em um dia bom, com algumas paredes que mudavam de cor de acordo com o humor das pessoas que estavam nela._

 _"Bom dia, filha." Daisy cantarolou, colocando mais panquecas doces na gigantesca e quase insustentável pilha que estava em um prato no meio da mesa. Panelas se lavavam sozinhas na pia, suco de abóbora se colocava sozinho na jarra e se levitava até a mesa. O pai de Lyla estava ausente, mas a mãe parecia tão feliz quanto todos os dias de manhã. A mãe e o irmão tinham esse hábito horroroso de serem pessoas matutinas, quem, em nome de Merlin, permitiu que pessoas tivessem bom humor pela manhã? Era uma desgraça!_

 _A filha retribuiu lançando para a mãe um olhar triste e miserável, sentada na cadeira com os ombros curvados e sem abrir a boca. Daisy se sentiu terrivelmente mal pela filha estar naquele estado, ora, sabia que ela tinha manhãs ruins e costumava ser uma pessoa bem pessimista. O que ela poderia fazer para a ida à Hogwarts de Lyla ser melhor? Era algo muito importante para ela, lembraria disso para o resto da vida. Não podia simplesmente ir lá de cara fechada e perder toda a mágica de conhecer tudo pela primeira vez por mal humor. Por isso fez o que a primeira coisa do seu instinto de mãe disse: separou algumas panquecas e pegou a calda secreta de chocolate que só fazia em ocasiões especiais. Era a favorita de todos, mas naquele dia, seria todinha de Lyla._

 _"Eu me certifiquei de que seu irmão não pegasse nem uma gota. É toda sua." Daisy sorriu doce, sentando-se ao lado da filha e colocando o braço ao redor dela protetoramente. A reação foi imediata, e Lyla se aconchegou na mãe com uma expressão mais confortada. Ela estava morrendo de medo, e não queria dizer isso, ou soaria como uma criança. O que ela não era, já tinha onze anos e precisava agir como tal. Também não queria ficar sendo atormentada pelo irmão, ou ser ignorada por algum motivo e sem amigos. Ela sentia tantas coisas no momento, e, sinceramente, não sabia como era possível uma pessoa sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. "Você quer conversar? Ou quer que eu cante para você?"_

 _"Obrigada." Murmurou agradecida, esfregando a cabeça no corpo da mãe como se fosse um gato com seu dono. Às vezes Lyla tinha essa personalidade meio felina, e algumas coisas iam além da personalidade. "Se você puder cantar sabe, minha música, eu vou agradecer." Completou com a voz em um timbre baixo, devorando desejosamente os primeiros pedaços da panqueca com calda de chocolate._

 _Daisy Ashburn estava longe de ser perfeita. Ela não era muito boa com feitiços de limpeza, e por ser nascida trouxa acabava fazendo quase toda essa parte manualmente. Não era muito organizada ou paciente com pessoas que não gostava, mas acabava sendo tolerante e paciente demais com pessoas que amava. Motivo pelo qual deixava passar várias coisas dos filhos, e que era compensado por Caspian, pai das crianças. Também tinha várias manias irritantes, como perder coisas importantes constantemente, bater a perna no chão quando estava muito nervosa, batucar nas coisas e se distrair pensando em coisas completamente aleatórias. Ela era humana, afinal. Mas tudo isso formava a pessoa adorável que era, e quem unia as pessoas naquela casa naturalmente. Era um raio de sol em forma de gente, sempre alegre, tentando alegrar as pessoas ao redor dela e fazendo coisas legais para as pessoas. E uma das coisas que ela amava fazer, e a família amava escutar, era ouvir ela cantar. Cada um dos filhos tinha o nome inspirado em uma música que ela amava, e forçou o marido a ouvir quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts, o que acabou tornando um vício para ambos. E sempre que os filhos estavam nervosos, pediam para cantar a música deles._

 _"Eu posso mandar para você via coruja uma fita minha cantando, e você sempre vai poder ouvir quando estiver nervosa. Seu irmão me disse que agora eles possuem uma espécie de som mágico lá em Hogwarts." Sorriu para Lyla, que se sentia muito melhor com a atenção fornecida pela mãe. Daisy começou cantarolando a melodia, fazendo Lyla entrar em um estado compenetrado, num ritmo ritualístico de ouvir a mãe cantar e comer a deliciosa comida cozinhada especialmente para ela. Uma explosão de sabor acontecia na boca de Lyla, que fechou os olhos para apurar o paladar e a audição. Seu coração se aqueceu por dentro, e todo o nervosismo derreteu como chocolate quente pela voz macia e confortável da mãe._

Bom, esse foi o trecho. É só um pedacinho, e prosseguirá com Lyla em King's Cross, onde introduzirei outros personagens. Por favor, me respondam, sério. Obrigada, tenham uma boa tarde!


End file.
